Infiltration
by Takarii
Summary: Tahno's now empty life changes course one fateful evening after he meets an unusual girl who it seems, can see into his very soul. Together, they may change the fate of benders and non-benders alike. Has an OC
1. Chapter 1

Infiltration- Chapter One

Tahno sat crouched beneath the awning of Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, unable to stop the previous night's events from flooding into his mind behind closed eyes. With a gasp, he managed to tear them open, but he was still panting from the fear and pain the memory brought. Staring blankly at his hands, he listened to the hushed sound of the rain hitting the roof of the noodlery. "Tahno… You've been sitting here for four hours now…" The owner of the noodlery was standing in front of him. Tahno had been completely oblivious to his approach.

"What of it? You closin' soon?" Tahno wasn't sure he could manage dragging himself home at this point, but he knew the shop had only a few more hours left before its close. The shop owner sighed heavily.

"Tahno, do you want me to call a friend or something? I can't understand what you're going through, but I want you to understand that you're always free to come by. I can even get a special seat with your name embroidered on it if you want," the owner chuckled lightly.

"I appreciate your offer, but I don't need anyone's help." Tahno knew he couldn't act like a wimp in font of this guy or anyone else, so he managed to pull himself up from the seat and stumble into the alley. The rain was yet another painful reminder. He walked slowly towards the city's central park. He had no destination in mind; he just couldn't go home. The streetlamps illuminated the path into the park, and Tahno followed. After only a few minutes, he came to a small gazebo, murals of people, whether they were benders or not, going about their everyday lives in peace.

"So you were drawn here as well," a quiet voice called from the dim interior of the gazebo. Now that Tahno looked, he could see the outline of a figure.

"I was just leaving," Tahno replied grimly. He turned to go, but the girl stood and walked into the frame of the gazebo's door- her face now in line with the moon's rays. Tahno gasped in shock, and moved slowly toward the girl.

"You…" he whispered. He knew his life's direction was changing course with her appearance, but to what, he didn't know.

~To Be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Infiltration- Chapter Two

"The girl with blood-red hair," Tahno breathed. He knew her story. Who didn't? She had been the cover story of nearly every paper in Republic City only a few days ago. She smiled at his remark and flicked her wrist playfully toward him.

"Ah. And you must be Tahno, King of the pro-bending arena. I would recognize that _alluring _voice anywhere." Tahno's eyes narrowed at her remark. He couldn't tell if she was aiming to get him worked up or to ease the tension of the situation at hand.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. I don't do gazebos," Tahno snapped as he turned his back to the girl. He heard her laugh softly from a few feet behind him.

"Fine then, Mr. "I don't _do_ gazebos". Just know that you're turning your back on the only opportunity for revenge you'll ever get. I spoke to her. Avatar Korra. She could use a spy. Someone like you. With your charisma, you could make it all the way up, Tahno; all the way up to _Amon_." The girl had been approaching him with every word she uttered, and on that last one, she had stroked his arm slowly. Tahno tore his arm away and pulled a hand through his hair furiously. Her words were shards of ice, destroying the façade he was trying so hard to keep up.

"I'm sure Avatar Korra can manage to find some other poor sap to throw to the wolves!" Tahno hissed. "I'm surprised the Avatar didn't just ask you to do the job. It's not like you don't have any experience doing the dirty work," Tahno growled and fled, the rain hissing and hitting face like the girl's daggers of ice. The girl stood in the shadow of the gazebo, seeming to retreat into its depths at Tahno's departure.

As Tahno fled, the rain fell harder still. And still, he thought of everything the girl had told him.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
